DE 10 2005 060 350 B4 discloses a method for regulating a combustion process of a forced-induction internal combustion engine with exhaust gas recirculation, which can be operated with different fuel-air ratios. This involves metering a fresh air stream and a recirculated exhaust gas stream to the combustion process in a targeted manner, a respective measurement variable for the fresh air stream and for the recirculated exhaust gas stream being determined. The measurement variables for the fresh air stream and for the recirculated exhaust gas stream are determined directly by a mass-flow and/or volume-flow measurement device. When the method is used in turbo motors, these are operated in the lower load region, close to the surge limit of the compressor.
DE 10 2007 042 577 B3 discloses a method for regulating a combustion process and a control device. In this method, fuel for combustion is injected into the internal combustion engine, exhaust gas is recirculated into an intake duct, a time point of combustion is detected, the detected time point is compared to a setpoint value and the injection is changed depending on the comparison result to move the combustion toward the setpoint value. Part of the change in injection is converted into an adaptation value for regulating the exhaust gas recirculation, to move the combustion toward the setpoint value.
DE 10 2007 003 855 A1 discloses a method for controlling the exhaust gas recirculation in an internal combustion engine, in which part of the exhaust gas from the exhaust gas tract is recirculated via an external line to the intake pipe, and is mixed with the fresh air supplied to the cylinders. Another part of the exhaust gas is again supplied, via the valves, internally to the combustion space of the engine. The internally recirculated exhaust gas quantity is set by controlling the cam phases in dependence on the engine load and the engine speed. A setpoint value for the internal exhaust gas recirculation rate is calculated as the difference between the setpoint value of the exhaust gas recirculation and the external exhaust gas recirculation rate.
Such internal combustion engines with exhaust gas recirculation, in the case of engines of lambda-1 design, for example gasoline engines, can suffer a drop in torque during acceleration processes. These problems are caused by opening of the exhaust gas recirculation valve reducing the air density upstream of the compressor. As a consequence, the respective cylinders received too little air until the charge pressure has once again built up to a sufficient value. It is known to carry out this buildup of the charge pressure to a sufficient value by actuating the exhaust gas recirculation valve using a ramp-shaped actuation signal. However, such a charge pressure buildup is slow and requires complex application.